Datura
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: When Marluxia finds a flower that won't bloom for him, will he find the answer and maybe more in the most unlikely place? Based off a Roleplay done by friends. So this is the way we played the character!


Marluxia stared at the white flower, his rosy brows scrunched together in confusion and irritation. He was so enwrapped in the little plant he had failed to notice the sweat rolling down his back, from the humid climate of the tropical oasis that surrounded him. He was supposed to be on a mission of some sore but that was currently the furthest thing from his mind. What was presently important was the white bud that just refused to open; normally flowers would always jump and dance, or bloom whenever he walked by. Something he particularly loved about his power, but this was a stubborn thing and it just wouldn't budge. His irritation growing he dug his hand into the soft ground, far enough down to get most of the roots, the ripped the flower out of the ground and took a portal back to his room. Of course he had pots and soil and everything he would need to garden in his room, and quickly the flower was situated in a yellow pot with the soil and water. After watching it for another minute confusion, deep in his features he abandoned his pursuits to try again later, now however he had to report back to Saix before the man killed him.

"What's up with you?" The blond asked, leaning agents the wall that opened the Gray Area from the hall. "You look like someone kicked your daisies" The pink haired nobody gave a small smile, the closest thing his friend would ever get to sensitivity. Latching onto her arm like he always did Marluxia gave a sigh.

"Someone might as well have" Larxene shot him a glare, at the sudden contact but did nothing to shove him away. "I found a flower that I can make bloom"

"I should have known it was flower related" Larxene groaned. "Maybe you lost your touch" She smirked. "Maybe they will kick you out of the organization" Blue eyes regarded her deadpan.

"Like I would be so lucky. No I haven't lost my touch…it just this one flower" Larxene pouted, as this was killing her previously good mood.

"We could taunt Vexen, I know that always cheers you up" Marluxia sighed again, but nodded flowing her friend to find the scientist.

At dinner that night, the flamboyant boy was rather silent, like he had been for most of the day. Pocking at his food with a dejected look on his face, he was lost from the whole ordeal. Really this flower shouldn't be getting to him this much, but goddamn it, this was his element his thing, one stupid flower, and he is questioning his entire existence.

"The lower end of the table is rather quiet, isn't it number 11" Marluxia's head popped up and hearing his number called his eyes locking with a pair of emotionless gold ones. "You haven't you been eating"

"Why do you care?" He asked suspiciously. Saix shrugged.

"If you don't eat you can't preform on your missions" Casting eyes downward the saddened look reappeared on his face.

"Oh" he mouthed looking at his flood for another moment before getting up and clearing his plate to leave.

"No one said you could be excused" The blue haired nobody scolded, but Marluxia brushed past him, dropping the plate in the sink and heading to his room.

It had been almost a week since anyone had seen the thick bout of pink hair wandering around the castle with his sidekick.

"Number 4 have you seen number 11 these days" Green eyes regarded his superior whirly; it was sort of a stupid question, he didn't keep track of that putrid petunia.

"No I haven't, why don't you try asking Larxene" Nodding one curt nod Saix made his way to find the blond when he passed the missing Nobodies room. In there he heard the effeminate voice talking behind the wall almost as if it was pleading with whatever it was he was conversing with. Lighting knocking on the door, he waited for a response, but the voice never stopped talking, almost like he didn't hear him. Slowly opening the white door, Saix saw, the usually happy nobody sitting at the end of his bed, holding a potted plant looking at it like he would burst into tears if he could. The whole scene looked rather odd, not that Saix cared too much, but that expression just looked out of place on the other.

"Number 11" Marluxia perked up, his blue eyes look startled, determined and depressed all at once. "You have been skipping out of your missions all week for a flower" Those sad blue eyes that really didn't belong on the normally smiling face look back down.

"It just won't bloom" His gloved hands squeezed around the pot with his eyes shutting in defeat. "And I just don't know what to do"

"It's just a flower number 11 let go you have to go to Agrabah." Those eyes shot open and looked at Saix's normally cold one, that somehow managed to soften his typical hardened look. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to ware Marluxia sat clutching the pot. As he came closer slowly the flower began to wiggle and dance and eventually unfold in petals revealing their secrets to the world. That depressed look melted into one of pure shock, looking between the flower and Saix. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, not really sure what words he wanted to use.

"How did you?" He asked finally his eyes now locked onto the plant.

"It's a Datura, they only bloom in the moonlight" Realization crept into Marluxia's features and he slowly raised his head to look at his higher rank. After a moment he got up and handed Saix the plant.

"It's very beautiful," he said quietly going to exit the room.

"There are more," He stated monotone, holding the flower that seem to wiggle in excitement at his presence.

"What" The 11th member was already at the door, was he turned around excitement on his face. "Can you" He started looking away, his cheeks red lightly kicking the door. "Can you show me" His hopeful blue eyes looked up and again Saix sighed in defeat. Opening a dark corridor Marluxia happily skipped through. When he entered the world his face was in awe, all around him was shrouded in darkness, the only light from the moon cascading down illuminated the flowers. The flowers were everywhere, and in all different colors pink, purple, yellow, and of course white. All blooming and dancing like flowers did in his presence, but it wasn't him who was making this happen it was the moon. Turning his attention back to his superior who now had his hood up covering his face.

"The moon" He answered after receiving a questioning look.

"This place is beautiful" He walked over to his companion being a few inches shorter requiring him to look up. "Thank you"

"Are you going to stop moping about, then" He asked, straightening up, as he had been previously, and for reasons he couldn't quite understand, gazing at the other's radiance in the moonlight, a thought he quickly buried as being nonsensical. Marluxia' smirk, spread across his face.

"Perhaps, if you smile more, I'd bet you'd even cuter if you smiled" And with that the man left.

"What?" Saix asked, turning around hoping to catch the other before he departed, but he was already gone. Turning back and looking at his one true master the moon, hoping for some sort of answers. "Cute?" He asked softly.

"So if I can just try in on Axel-" Vexen asked hope in his eyes.

"No" Saix answered, looking through the research sheets of Vexens, trying to see if there is anything that could help them in there.

"But If I could just-"

"No" He said abruptly cutting him off and handing back the papers.

"Hey Saix" He heard Marluxia say next to him, but before he could respond or register when was happening, he felt a pair of soft lips press agents his cheek in a chaste kiss. Slowly he turned to look at the other. "Thanks again for cheering me up" before he could say anymore however, he was hauled away by Larxene, being asked a million questions.

"What on earth was that?!" Vexen asked rather surprised. But when he looked at Saix, the man was just staring at the retreating form of Marluxia, stunned frozen in spot. Whatever that was, whatever crazy, ridiculous, outlandish thing that made Saix feel warm in yet confused and foreign at the same time, was not unwelcome.

"Luxord should be sent to Never Land, Xaldin will be sent to beast castle" Saix nodded it had only been a few days since the kiss, and still he couldn't stop thinking about it. "And Marluxia" The blue hair nobody was brought out of musing with the name of the man that had his head spinning. "He should go to wonderland"

"What?" He said instantly regretting his words as Xemnas leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry sir, Number 11 has been out of sorts lately and I believe it would be best for someone you accompany him" Saix


End file.
